


Cora

by thats_me_not_you



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incest is common and approved of, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Made-Up Werewolf Traditions, Manhandling, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Youngest is 15 - so probably Underage in most countries, little bit of Fluff and Comfort, my smut suddenly developed a tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_me_not_you/pseuds/thats_me_not_you
Summary: Set in the same Universe as Knotfest by Triangulum (read that, its awsome)As Cora Hale turns 15, she is reintroduced as an adult member of her Pack. That means, she finally gets play with the other adults.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Derek Hale, Cora Hale/Laura Hale, Cora Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Laura Hale, Everyone/Everyone, Talia Hale/Papa Hale
Kudos: 62





	Cora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knotfest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363767) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Thanks to my Beta Shamelesshiper: Love you xox
> 
> Please heed the tags, but else Enjoy

Cora smiled as she got ready for the day. Yesterday had been a very good day with all her extended family and pack visiting and joining her in enjoying her last day as a child. In werewolf culture, the end of childhood was marked with a large celebration, while the beginning of adulthood was commemorated only with the immediate family and closest pack members.

And today, finally, was Cora’s first day as an adult werewolf. Her fifteenth birthday. The day she lost her virginity. After today she would be allowed, by society and through her Alpha’s permission, to join intimately with whomever she wanted, as long as they also were considered an adult.

But the initiation of the newly minted adult was always done with the closest family and pack. In the Hale family those people were the ones that lived in the same house: Cora’s mother and Alpha Talia, her father David, her older siblings Laura and Derek and her favorite uncle Peter. Cora would get to choose today, who would give her her first taste of pleasure and who would knot her first.

Cora pondered her decision while she ate the breakfast her mother left in front of her room. It was tradition that no family member would see her today until she was ready to begin the ceremony, which was being held in the backyard. Not that there was much ceremony about it. Cora would enter the backyard alone, to show her independence, and introduce herself to the people present as an adult member of society. Afterward, her family would greet her with the traditional well-wishes for her future. Then the initiation would start with the question from her Alpha.

Slowly, Cora got dressed. She could already hear her family congregating in the backyard. She envisioned them setting up the couches from the shed so they’d have a comfortable place to enjoy themselves on.  
The black dress Cora had picked for today only came down to about mid-thigh and had a wide, swinging skirt. The top was sleeveless and made of completely see-through mesh with embroidered flowers, thus showing off that her body had also blossomed into that of an adult. Cora eschewed underwear and shoes completely, knowing they’d only get in the way later on.

When Cora made her way downstairs, silence fell over the backyard. Of course they could hear her coming.

She paused before exiting the house and breathed deeply. Scents that have surrounded her her whole life filled her. Her family was waiting for her and would guide her through this day and all its novelties. And afterwards they would be even closer than before.

With slow, sure steps Cora exited the house and descended the stairs leading into the backyard. Her family was standing in a half circle with the Alpha Talia in the middle. Everyone faced Cora as she approached and came to a halt in front of her pack.

“I am Cora of the Beacon Hills Hale Pack. I am grown and ask you now for guidance into my future and to be granted the protection and responsibility of a fully fledged member of the pack.” Her declaration was sure and confident. Cora knew very well that her pack would not reject her.

Talia was the one who answered her. “Cora of the Beacon Hills Hale Pack. We welcome you into our ranks as an adult pack member. May your future be filled with intelligence and wisdom.” With those words, the Alpha approached her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Then her father David approached Cora and kissed the skin under her collarbone, right above her heart. “With kindness and Warmth.”

“With grace and confidence.” Laura placed a kiss, barely a whisper of a thing, on the back of Cora’s right hand.

The wish “With longevity and happiness.” accompanied a kiss to the cheek from Derek.

Peter approached Cora last and placed a kiss on the inside of her left wrist. “With cunning and ferocity.” Cora could swear, she felt a hint of fangs in the touch and shuddered lightly.

Then it was Cora’s turn to speak again. “I thank you for your well-wishes and accept my place among you.” With those words the ceremonial part of her entry into adulthood was over and her family converged on her to touch and scent and hug Cora.

Finally her mother and Alpha Talia turned to her and asked her the most important question of the day.  
“Now, Sweetheart, you get to decide. Who will give you your first orgasm? And who will give you your first knot?”

Immediately the atmosphere, which had been light and happy, turned and the sharp scent of arousal started to permeate the air.

Derek, who was hugging Cora, pulled her instinctively closer so she could feel his growing arousal. But with a kiss to his cheek, she pulled away and made her way over to the pulled out couches that were arranged as a raised, padded platform in the middle of the backyard.

“Laura for the first orgasm. And I want Peter to fuck and knot me as the first person to do so.”

Laura was a bit surprised by that declaration because she and Cora haven’t always gotten along so well. Maybe now that they could just fuck out their differences, they could have a better relationship as sisters. Peter, Cora’s favorite uncle, just seemed smug and pleased at the pronouncement.

Cora’s declaration gave the starting signal. Laura reached her little sister first and guided her to lay down on her back in the middle of the padded platform, before diving under the wide skirt of Cora’s dress. There she proceeded to give little kitten licks all around and on her sister’s tight, virgin cunt, making Cora shudder with her ministrations.

Derek, who seemed a little disappointed not to have been chosen, made his way over as well and sat next to his little sister. There, he started to play with Cora’s full tits through the mesh covering them and took her nipples in his mouth to taste and bite the pebbled flesh.

The sensation made Cora gasp and she became a little bit wetter, which Laura took as a sign to deepen her efforts and lick fully into her sister’s hole.

Talia and David took a moment to undress and then placed themselves on one side of the padded platform, out of the way, but still there, to fuck leisurely while proudly watching their children take care of each other.

Peter was last to approach Cora. He came up behind her head and used his body to prop up her upper body to reach the zipper of her dress. When it was open, he pushed the top of her dress aside and palmed and massaged Cora’s tits. “Having fun, Sweetheart? Is Laura getting you ready to take my knot later?”

Cora moaned in response as that was the moment when Laura pushed a finger into her for the first time.

“You’re doing so well for us, Sweetheart. All responsive and so very pretty. Come on, Derek, give your sister a taste of what she’ll feel soon. Just the tip though, our little one isn’t used to sucking cock.”

Derek, who had taken a moment to strip, followed his uncle’s directive and offered his cock to Cora, who first licked tentatively and then proceeded to suckle on the hardened flesh in between gasps and moans that the combination of now two fingers scissoring in her cunt and the delicious plucks on her nipples forced out of her.

Cora was feeling close to overwhelmed. Peter was holding her up and using his position to play with her tits, alternating between gentle massaging and forceful pinching of the nipples. Laura was now working three fingers into her, tongue pulsating against her clit. Derek’s cock was in her mouth, not uncomfortably, but Cora was unused to the heavy warmth, while he was watching the joining of his sisters intently. Her parents were watching them proudly, her Alpha sitting on her husband’s cock, keeping it warm.

Just when Peter lowered his head to bite her neck lightly, Derek pulled away to mouth at her nipples. The combined sensation made Cora shudder, and when Laura nibbled on her clit while pressing up with the fingers in her little sister, Cora felt something in her snap and she orgasmed for the first time in her life. It felt like a wave crashing over her, making her shake and gasp, her hips working against Laura’s tongue and hand to take her deeper.

Laura, Derek and Peter eased her through it before pulling back a little to let Cora come back down from her orgasm.

“How many fingers did she take?” Peter asked Laura, who was just sucking said fingers clean.

“Three. She’ll need a bit more prep before she can take your knot, Uncle Peter.”

“Alright.” Then Peter addressed Cora. “Up you go, Sweetheart. As much as I love you in this dress, I want you out of it. Derek, why don’t you fill up Laura’s empty cunt? She ate our little one so good, she deserves a reward.”

With that, Peter directed the Hale children into new positions. As soon as Cora finished undressing, she was maneuvered onto her hands and knees. Derek laid down on the padded platform as well, with his cock and balls in Cora’s view. Laura, who stripped quickly as well, lowered herself onto her brother’s hard, impaling herself immediately, before starting to ride him forcefully, cunt and tits on display for her little sister.

Cora could see the glistening wetness clearly that was smeared on Derek’s cock from where it had been in her older sister, but she was distracted from the sight, when Peter pushed first two, then three fingers into her cunt. His fingers were much bigger than Laura’s, so she could feel the stretch. But he took his time, twisting and spreading his fingers in her, while his other hand petted all over Cora’s back, ass and even dipped down to twist her nipples gently.

When Peter tried to introduce a fourth finger into his niece, she tensed and he realized the sight in front of her was not enough to distract her. So he lowered his head, ghosting his breath over her hole before licking over it softly. Immediately, Cora let out a small mewl and relaxed. Her cunt lost its tension and accepted Peter’s fourth finger and her hole opened up slightly, as if it wanted to suck in his tongue.

Peter grinned against Cora’s ass, pleased to see his niece react in this way. He continued to lick and press kisses against her hole, while he finished preparing Cora for his knot.

Finally, he pulled away from her to speak. “Sweetheart, look at your siblings. See that knot stretching open your sister? That’s what I’m gonna do to you now.”

Cora looked transfixed at Laura’s cunt, which was indeed stretched wide with Derek’s knot inside. Then she gasped when Peter used her distraction to quickly replace his fingers with his hard cock.

He went slowly, so slowly, stretching her open, getting her used to having hard, hot flesh in her. Cora couldn’t watch her siblings further, too enraptured by the feeling of being filled by her favorite uncle.

Inch by agonizing slow inch Peter pressed inside her, not wanting to hurt his niece, hands on her hips to hold her steady.

Finally, he was fully seated, his balls touching against Cora’s hot wetness. And then he didn’t move. He stayed right there, letting Cora get used to the fullness, the heaviness of a large cock inside her.

Cora though was well-prepared and went nearly crazy with pleasure when Peter filled her completely. Soon, she got impatient and tried to push back. When that didn’t have the hoped for reaction - that Peter start to move - Cora asked in a small voice.

“Please, Uncle Peter, need it… Please move?”

Peter groaned and began to pull out just as slowly as he had pushed in. “Of course, Darling, everything you want.”

After a couple more agonizingly slow thrusts, during which Cora mewled and tried to push back, lost in the haze of pleasure, Peter suddenly increased both speed and force of his thrusts and moved his hand so that he could rub her clit. Cora, not expecting the force and pleasure, gasped and shuddered as the hard cock caused the rising waves in her to crash into her second orgasm of the day.

Peter fucked her through the orgasm forcefully, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was still nestled in his niece before pushing back in, feeling her cunt spasm around his cock. Cora, weak from the heady ecstasy that was so new to her, nearly toppled over from the force.

“Careful there, Darling. You’re doing so well, taking me so well.” Peter hauled her upper body up with one arm, so his chest was pressed against Cora’s back. His strong arm splayed over her stomach, hand cupping and playing with one of her tits. He completely supported her like this and Cora could only grasp at his arm and hang on for the ride.

She did glance over to the other fucking or knotting couples though. Talia and David were full on fucking, with Talia on all fours and David pounding into her with his knot already half-formed. Laura was still grinding on her brother’s knot, Derek’s finger playing over her clit, as she came for what looked and sounded like the second time.

“That’s it, Cora. Gonna knot you now. You’re gonna take it so well, Sweetheart.” Peter warned her before his knot started to expand and she moaned in response.

Soon his knot started to catch on her every time Peter thrust in and she gasped at the feeling of it. Finally, with one last thrust, Peter stilled inside her and his knot expanded fully, locking them together.

Cora moaned at the pressure and the feeling of Peter coming inside her, every spurt accompanied by a spasm and a little grind of hips that pressed his knot deliciously against her insides. And moaned again when Peter started to lick and bite on the side of her neck. And she shrieked when he rubbed her nearly oversensitive clit to make her orgasm again so he could feel her shudder and spasm and clench around his knot.

When she finally came down from her third, forceful orgasm, Peter was still coming in her and Cora knew he would do so for at least 30 more minutes.

Carefully, Peter transitioned them, so they lay locked together on their sides. Talia and David were in a similar position on the padded platform. Laura and Derek weren’t locked together anymore, so they made their way over to pet and comfort their little sister, who was taking her first knot so very well.

Peter, who finally stopped coming, but was still knotted deeply into his niece, soothed Cora further. “Rest up, Sweetheart, your brother or father will be free to take you soon.”


End file.
